Swann and the Hound
by Cassidy Anne Merit
Summary: There's a witch living at 221B Baker Street under the watchful eye of Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective. Can she keep the wizarding world hidden from the detective or will he discover the magical world beyond his logical world?
1. Chapter 1

The blue door with gold lettering stood before her as she stood on the sidewalks. Reaching from under the umbrella, she chanced the rain to knock on the door. She retreated back under the umbrella waiting.

On the other side of the door, she heard a bit of fumbling followed by a click. It slowly opened back. An older woman peeked through the crack.

"Mrs. Hudson," The woman on the street asked cautiously.

"Yes," Mrs. Hudson answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Avery Swann." She announced. "I'm your new tenant."

* * *

The dancing green flames vanished from in front of her eyes. Stepping from the fireplace, she brushed the ashes from her cloak. Several other wizards flew past tip their hats in greeting to her as she joined the rushing crowd.

A fellow witch of the Auror Department joined her side. She stood about a half foot shorter than her with curly brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind red-rimmed glasses. Draped around her was a cloak slightly damp from her own travels.

"Morning, Swann," the witch spoke in a high sing-song voice.

"Morning, Elphick," Swann returned. "Aren't you going to court to present your case today?"

"Yeah," Elphick nodded removing her glass to wipe it clean. "Minister Shacklebolt and Potter are meeting me down there. I can't help but be a bit nervous with this being my first solo case and all."

"You'll do fine, Elphick," Swann reassured as they entered the gold gated elevator.

"I hope so." Elphick exhaled. Her eyes flicked up to Swann. "How are you doing? It's been a while since you've been to work, you know since the accident..."  
Elphick trailed off when she saw Swann's face darken a little. She decided to face forward instead.

"I'm fine, Elphick," Swann said stiffly. "Just worry about your case. I needed to come back. Heaven knows how much paperwork has piled on my desk for me."

The elevator stopped. A disembodied voice spoke, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

The two Aurors stepped out of the elevator and went in different directions. Swann headed to her office. A wooden door with a golden plaque embossed with her name greeted her opening magically to her.

The usual desk and decorations of her office remained in their same place. The photo of her and her partner, an older name with slightly greying hair and hazel eyes, continued to dance and kiss happily. Her partner looked out to her with his normal big smile. He then turned back to Swann in the photo and kissed her spinning her around.

Swann pushed the picture down flat to her desk. Enough was enough. It was time to work and move on. She sat and saw all the flyers that had gotten into her office while she was recovering.

Two were actual policy changes while most were reminders and memos from her department and others. Underneath the flyers, she found a letter.

Her mother's name flashed in red ink upon the parchment. Swann hadn't personally spoken to her mother for many months since becoming an Auror Elite, top of the Auror division, second only to the Head of the Department. It was even more dangerous than regular Auror work. She had to take great risks. Her mother didn't understand. Her mother had the biggest worry bone of anyone she knew. She loved her mother, but her worry drove her crazy.

Swann collapsed into her chair and got to work reexamining the paperwork before sealing it and sending it the Head's Office. As the hours passed, many other Aurors popped in and out. They welcomed her back but also requested things of her. One wanted to make sure she was alright.

A paper airplane landed on her desk. She didn't need to look up to see who tossed it.

"What do you want, Alexander?"

"I came to see if the rumors were true. The great and marvelous Avery Swann has returned to the Ministry. We were worried that you weren't coming back." A young man about her age crossed the room and leaned on her desk. His blonde hair was slicked back in a pompadour. He was dressed quite sharply trying to impress everyone.

"I stayed away from as long as I wanted. Mr. Potter said I could take as long as I needed." She pushed his hand off her desk to get some of the paperwork he was on. "I don't need anyone's permission to leave for recovery."

"Well, now that you are back, maybe we can get some lunch sometime."

Avery's eyes snapped up angerly up at Alexander. "I just lost my partner. I'm not in the market for a new one. Now, please leave my office, I have work that I need to catch up on."

"Maybe you will in a few weeks. I'll hold out hope for you." He winked and left the office.

She rolled her eyes. Alexander had been fighting for her attention since he joined the Aurors. She remembered him from school. He was a year below her and was one of the students who thought highly of himself. He wasn't much for teamwork.

A snow-white owl flew through her door landing happily on the perch beside her desk. Swann addressed the owl with a quick stroke on its chest and untied the letter attached to its leg. As she broke the seal, the owl took off.

" _Swann, welcome back. I need to see you in the Minister's office right away. We have a new assignment for you. -Potter_ "

Avery sighed and slipped her wand back up her sleeve. She made her way to the Minister's office and knocked on the door. It swung open and Avery spotted three men chatting calmly together.

The two who faced the door was instantly recognizable. One was Prime Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting at the desk folding hands close to his mouth. Standing behind Kingsley was Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Department, the Boy who Lived, Vanquisher of Voldemort. His untidy hair hid the scar left by the Killing Curse that rebounded.

She had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with him. She was only a year younger than Harry, roughly the same age as his wife, Ginny Potter. It almost made her chuckle thinking about all the trouble the school experienced because Voldemort had been trying to kill him. Her sixth year though there was a Battle for Hogwarts. The memories of that still haunted her and others who had been there.

"You wished to see me?" She spoke up.

"Yes, Swann," Kingsley turned his attention. "I'm glad you're here. How are you feeling?"

"I could be better, sir. I won't lie."

"That's unfortunate. Hopefully, you'll feel well enough to continue your mission of hunting down Flanigan." Kingsley gestured to the man not facing Avery. "I suppose you remember Mr. Mycroft Holmes."

The man stood and turned to Avery. She let her eyes scan him. He was at least forty with a slowly receding hairline. A sharp suit cleverly hid a few extra pounds.

"Of course," Avery smiled and shook Mycroft's hand. "The Romanian case, it's been awhile."

"I would say so," he greeted. "How have you been?"

"Tolerable," Avery joked but then turned serious. "What's the deal with Flanigan?"

"He's resurfaced," Harry passed a folder to her. "He's killing Muggles again."

Avery opened the file and flipped through the multiple pictures of the victims. "Am I to assume that Mycroft is here as a Muggle Ministry Representative to bring this madman to an end?"

"At the rate that he is going, there will be a national incident, the public will go crazy," Mycroft confirmed. "I'm here to make sure the best Auror is on the case."

"We had recommended to not put you back on the case. However," Kingsley eyed Mycroft. "He insisted that you would work the best."

Avery hesitated. She wanted revenge, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself from killing him rather than bringing him in. "What did you have in mind?"

Mycroft sighed taking her question as a sign. "Have you ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well, he's a detective of sorts and unfortunately has caught wind of the murders and has been investigating. I need you to get close and keep him out of harm's way while still trying to catch Flanigan."

"Holmes...so you need me to keep an eye on your little brother," she thought out loud.

"I never said-"

"It was a good guess." Avery cut Mycroft off. "I will accept, but I will work alone. I'm not risking another Auror's life."

Harry and Kingsley looked at each other unsure.

"Alright," Kingsley broke the silence. "You'll start immediately. You will be relocated to a better position of observation."

"Relocate?" Avery pressed.

"Why, yes," Mycroft said.

"Where to?"

"221B Baker Street."

* * *

"Is there a possibility for me to come in out of the rain?" Avery looked around her hoping for Mrs. Hudson to get the hint.

"Oh, yes, please come in." Mrs. Hudson stepped back opening the door all the way.

"Thank you," Avery entered after shaking her umbrella out. She dropped the umbrella in the holder by the door setting down her case. "Is there anything you'd like me to sign before moving my stuff in?"

"Oh yes," she gestured for Avery to follow. "I had to change the contract due to some… interesting upstairs tenants."

"What do you mean by interesting?" Avery asked as she sat at the table.

"Well," Mrs. Hudson trod lightly. "They certainly cause a lot of problems." She placed a thirty-page packet in front of Avery.

"Wow," Avery flipped through the pages glancing at the words. A few flew off the page on her. "Dismembered body parts, gunshots, fires, odd smells, poisoned tea, why don't you kick them out?"

"I owe one of them for help my former husband during his trial."

"Oh, so he saved him."

"Oh no, he made sure that he would be executed."

Avery, slightly stunned, turned back to the papers. "Right," she breathed. "Just give me a minute and I'll have everything ready for you."

"I'll make you some tea."

"That would be great," Avery called back to Mrs. Hudson. She slipped her wand silently from her sleeve. She muttered a spell under her breath and the pages began flipped fast past her eyes. All the information entered her mind and it landed on the signature page. "She was rather thorough," Avery whispered.

As she signed her name, Mrs. Hudson poked her head back in the room. "Sugar, cream?"

"Sugar is fine." Waiting for a few minutes, Avery finally called out, "I've finished, and it's signed. I'll leave the first year's rent on top. I'm going to go unpack."

"Thank you, dear. I'll bring down you some tea when it's done. I still don't know why you wanted 221C."

Avery ignored that last comment and grabbed her case. She turned the knob to 221C and was greeted by a gloomy stairway. At the bottom of the stairs, a closed-door greeted her. She entered 221C.

A gross moldy sight greeted. The carpet was torn up slightly and the fireplace was crumbling. The kitchen was in total disarray.

"Well, I have a lot of work ahead of me." Avery removed her wand again and put a levitation charm on her bag to keep it from touching the ground.

She was about to cast another spell, but she heard Mrs. Hudson coming down the stairs. The suitcase dropped and tucked it to the side.

"Well, what do you think?" Mrs. Hudson greeted.

"It might need some work." Avery agreed. "But it won't be hard to fix. I would ask to not be bothered while I work."

"I understand, dear." Mrs. Hudson patted her gently on the shoulder. "Bring the tray back up when you're done, dear."

Avery waited for Mrs. Hudson to shut the upstairs door. Avery sighed and waved her wand. The room brightened and the wall repainted, carpet cleaned. The pipes creaked as they mended. The windows sealed again. The mold vanished with the fireplace mending.

With a final flick of her wand, her suitcase flew open and began unpacking. Avery picked up a cup of tea and sat just as her couch expanded beneath her. She glanced around as the final detail landed in place. "Perfect," she took a sip. "Maybe we can call this home for a while."

* * *

 **It's so nice to be back. I can't wait for you to see what is in store.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning loudly, Avery adjusted her weight from one foot to another. The coffee in her hand had turned cold. She had been staring at her wall of photos and clues. The first night at the new place was mostly spent here trying to figure out Flanigan's next move.

Her eyes lazily flitted to her alarm clock next to her bed. 6:45 in the morning, she needed to start heading to the office. Maybe she should take up Alexander's offer. It was funny how accustom she had become to bouncing ideas off someone. Two minds were greater than just one.

The photo behind the alarm clock caught her eye. It was identical to the one in her office. Her case must have automatically unpacked it and she hadn't realized it. Her decision to get a new partner now seemed stupid. No one would be able to replace him. His intelligence, witty, and skills were unmatched.

Anger began to build. Why? Why did have to be him?

Gripping her mug tighter, she looked back to the wall. Avery clenched her teeth. "I'm coming to find you, Flanigan."

A muffled knocking sound echoed through her basement flat. She turned up towards her bedroom closet. Avery dropped her mug on the bedside table. Pushing the closet door open, she spotted her old Hogwarts trunk shaking.

"Grimwald," Avery scolded.

The trunk stopped.

"Knock it off," she bent down rubbing the top of the case along the old fading Hogwarts crest. "I'll let you out when it's time. I don't need you right now." A small whimper came from the case and Avery rested her head on the top. "I know, Grim. I miss him too. But we know he's not coming back."

A crisper knock came from upstairs. Avery listened till she heard someone screamed. She raced up the stairs to see Mrs. Hudson trying to calm a young girl down.

"She's dead. Her eyes were so vacant!"

"Okay, you need to calm down." Mrs. Hudson tried to soothe. "I'll get Sherlock. He'll know what to do."

Avery stepped in. "Wait, talk to me."

"My friend," the girl said through her tears. "I went to her flat and she was dead!"

"Describe her to me," Avery placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She was healthy. There weren't wounds on her. Her eyes were staring and blank."

"Where is her flat?"

"It's just a few blocks south of here, flat 183B."

"Thank you," Avery bolted for the door.

She raced through the occasional groups of people on the street. Spotting building 183, she leaped up the stairs to see the flat door slightly opened. Avery pulled out her wand and cautiously entered.

Signs of a struggle were evident. Books tossed; coffee table flipped. The lightbulb above was shattered. Rounding to the kitchen, Avery saw the body. She bent down and looked at the dead woman. Her eyes stared vacantly in fear at something no longer there. Her wand waved over the body.

"The Killing Curse," she muttered, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver mist shot from her wand and disappeared through the window. Reinforcements would be here soon. To be safe, she needed to make sure that no one is.

"Homenum Revelio."

Nothing happened. Avery lowered her wand. Flanigan was already gone.

A several whoosh sounds accompanied apparating Aurors. Harry Potter first arrived joining Avery by the body.

"Who do we have?" He demanded, taking a knee to look closer.

"A muggle," she replied, "and we might end up with more if we don't take care of this quickly. The person who found the body headed to Sherlock. He might get here soon."

"Find the witness again," Harry ordered. "Take Alexander with you, and wipe her memory."

"Right," she rounded on Alexander, "We need to hurry."

As they made their way down the street, Avery spotted a curly haired man and a shorter grey-haired man. She and taller man made eye contact. He seemed cold and distant, not phased by her gaze. She jerked away and kept walking.

"How nice of us to get paired together," Alexander nudged her.

"Go choke on your ego," Avery rolled her eyes and rushed up the stairs to 221B.

The flat door was wide open and Avery could see Mrs. Hudson still trying to calm the silently sobbing girl. Avery entered cautiously. "Mrs. Hudson, why don't you get this nice young lady for some tea? I can stay with her."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you." Mrs. Hudson made her way to the door but gave Alexander a second glance.

When Avery could hear her anymore, she nodded to the other Auror and he shut the door.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Melanie Markus," she whispered.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make things better for you." Avery reached slowly for her wand.

"How can you possibly do that? My best friend is dead. She is never coming back!" Melanie's sob grew louder.

"I know, but I can make that all go away, the pain, the hurt, the memory. Would you like that?"

"How could you do that?" Melanie looked up to see a wand pointed at her face.

"Obliviate," Avery cast.

The look of grief on Melanie's face melted into a content face. She dreamily scanned the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes," Avery comforted. "He just left for a case. You should be heading home now."

"Yeah," she said wistfully. "I should."

Avery led Melanie down the stairs and as they approached the front door, the two men from earlier walked.

"Melanie," the short one said. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," she smiled. "I got to meet Sherlock Holmes."

The tall man became confused. "We went to the 'crime scene'. There wasn't anything there. You said your friend was killed. You look rather calm for someone who lost their best friend."

"I had a best friend," Melanie continued to look into the distance. "Huh, I guess I didn't know. It was nice to meet you though. Have a good day."

She slipped between them while they still watched. Avery nodded to Alexander and he followed after her. The two men turned back to Avery.

Her eyes met the tall man's eyes again. "Gentleman," she tipped her head to them.

"You must be Mrs. Hudson's new tenant," the tall one observed.

"I am," Avery answered curtly. "Now, if you don't mind, some of us work for a living."

but she said nothing and headed for her place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shouldn't you be heading home, Swann?"

Avery looked up from her desk to see Harry standing in the doorway. "I'm just trying to make heads and tails of the pattern that Flanigan is doing. There's no real pattern to his attacks. In the beginning, there was a pattern, but the more I look at it, the less it makes sense. Maybe I am missing. If Aeren was still here…"

Harry came towards the desk pushing the file in Avery's hand down. "Avery, you're tired. You've been running around chasing a ghost. This is why I didn't want you back on the case. You're not ready to come back."

"I am," Avery glared at him. "This is important, Harry. I started this; I have to finish this. No one else knows this bastard more than me."

Harry furrowed his eyebrow. "I'm worried about you. You have too much emotional investment in this. It will tear you apart. I will speak with Mycroft and Kingsley about having you removed."

Flying to her feet, Avery slammed her hands on the desk. "Don't you dare! I'm the only one who gives a damn about catching him! He killed Aeren! He has to pay!"

He shook his head. "If only you could see yourself, what would Aeren have to say about this?"

She clenched her hands shaking as she slid down into her seat. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to think what could happen if there was another dark wizard to gain some much power again. You remember last time. It seems so pointless to wait until he strikes again. He doesn't about Muggle life or the lives of his own people."

Harry rested his hand on her shoulder. "I know but losing our heads won't help us. You need to let the emotional part of this die for you."

Her eyes lowered. "It was hard enough to say goodbye to my brother. Letting go of Aeren's memory, it might just kill me."

"I believe in you, Avery," Harry reassured. "Go, get some sleep. You need it."

Without complaint, Avery retired from work traveling back to 221C. It was raining again as she made her way down Baker Street. She entered the front entrance to be greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

"Look at you. You're soaking wet."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Avery waved her away disappearing down the stairs to her flat.

Her door opened to her and she went to collapse on her bed. The closet began to whine and scrap. Avery raised her head flicking her wand lazily to the doors. They slid open and a big black dog emerged from inside. The dog stood taller than most, coming to the size of a small bear. Yellow amber eyes glowed from the dark fur. Behind the dog, the trunk was visibly open.

"Did you want to cuddle, Grimnwald?"

With that invitation, the dog hopped onto the bed and curled himself around her head. He gave her a small lick. She stroked his fur, gripping it gently.

"You're a good boy."

She snorted awake. A knock on her door interrupted her sleep. Grimnwald's head was up and his ear pointed to the door. He released a quiet low growl. Avery sighed and sit up. She adjusted her black crop top tank. She patted the top of his head as a signal to stay. Irritated by the intrusion, she threw the main door of her flat open.

"What?" She growled.

An older man, clearly startled by her abrupt reveal, stepped back. It was the same guy from the recent Flannigan victim case. He didn't stand taller than her, maybe 2 inches short. "My name is John Watson," he intruded. "I think we ran into each other, but I didn't know that you live here now. I thought I would take the time away from Sherlock to come and meet you."

Avery glanced to the heavens. She flashed a glance at her watch. "It's way too early for this. You just woke me up."

"It's 10 in the morning, I figured you'd be up by now." He just realized that she was braless, in a crop tank, and a pair of underwear. He turned red and looked away. "I can come back when you are more available for guests. Also when you are more covered…"

Sensing his embarrassment, she sighed. "Come in and I'll be back."

John entered through the doorway as she disappeared into the back bedroom. He glanced around surprised by the change that occurred in the flat. Just a few months ago, he had been down here with Sherlock to investigate a clue left by one Jim Moriarty. The place had been a dump. Now, it looked freshly built and furnished. Walls clean, no mold, and the kitchen was pleased and a place he would want to prepare food.

"John Watson, was it?"

The woman returned to the room fully dressed in the day's outfit. This outfit was of a strange design. It was long flowy like a robe and with inserted personality choices. One sleeve had leather scales that flowed from her neck down to her right wrist. He noted that it was a very strange style of clothes, yet familiar.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Avery Swann," she stuck out her hand. "Most people just call me Swann."

"Yeah, well this is very impressive, Avery." John gestured around him. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"No, I had some help." Avery moved to the kitchen. "I'm making tea, want some?"

"Yeah, that would be great." John scanned the room till he rested back on Avery. "So, my cousin and you share the same style that you have on."

"Oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Anastasia Kendrick," he tossed out.

Avery nearly dropped her kettle, "Ana? You're related to her. I knew her when I was a kid. We went to the same school."

"Did you?" John smiled. "How interesting, it would make sense how you got the flat looking so nice."

Avery paused. He shouldn't know what school that Ana went to. "Oh yeah, why is that?"

"You're a witch, just like my cousin."

Avery reached into her robe and pulled out her wand. "Well if you know, I can be more of myself around you." She flicked her wand and a tea set flew from the cabinets setting up at the coffee table. "I will need to have a talk with Ana about you knowing as it breaks the Statute of Secrecy."

"It wasn't her fault," John promised. "She was staying with us for the summer when I found her wand and spell book. She had to tell me, or I threatened to tell my parents what she was practicing witchcraft. Of course, her parents already knew."

"I guess I can let it slide as you are not telling anyone." Avery sat on the single seat next to the couch. "Come, have a seat, John." She crossed her legs, a teacup and saucer coming to her hand.

"Right," he cautiously sat on the couch. A different cup came to him and the kettle poured tea into it. "I've never seen magic performed this well. Anastasi was pretty unlearned when I caught doing it. But I guess it was because she was still quite young."

"Perfection comes from years of practice. Magic is a daily part of my life, even more so than most other witches and wizards. It's basically second nature for me."

"Why would a witch move to Baker Street? I'd imagine you would want to be near others like you." John sipped the tea pleasantly surprised by the delicious taste.

"It's nothing too abnormal. We are very good at hiding among Muggles…your kind." She corrected quickly. "But you are right, we do tend to stay in our own community. We don't normally live in high concentrations of Muggles. I'm here on assignment from my Ministry and yours."

"Our government knows of your existence," John questioned.

"Yes, but very few actually know, only higher-ups. The British Prime Minister and our Minister have met and discussed the recent deaths that have been occurring around Britain: the unexplained deaths with no possible cause."

"Sherlock and I were just on a case for it a few days ago." John marveled. "That girl, Melanie, also came in talking about a similar death but left... in a daze." He put the details together. "You were involved, weren't you? We saw you and that other guy walking her out."

"Very good," Avery sipped her tea.

"What did you do to her?"

"We cleared her memory from the tragedy that befell her friend. We couldn't have her blabbing to everyone. Unfortunately, I had to take care of the body before others found it and she ended up speaking to you."

"Sherlock did find it odd that she was acting differently when we returned. He's been deep in thought about the whole thing, a missing body and weirdly acting witness."

Avery peered over her cup, "Sherlock Holmes, he is also part of my assignment. His brother, Mycroft, asked me to keep him away from our investigations. Based on your expression, I assume you have met Mycroft."

"I've had the unfortunate pleasure of dealing with him."

"Yes, well, he can be…what is the word that I am looking for? A pain," Avery chuckled over her cup. "That's the simplest word I can think of to describe him. I have yet to really meet the famous Sherlock Holmes. I can only imagine he is as bad as his brother."

"I wouldn't say that. He is difficult, yes, but in a more irritating way than Mycroft is. Mycroft can at least keep a civil tongue sometimes."

Avery placed her cup down. "If that's the worst of it, I don't think it will be a problem. I've dealt with a dragon before."

"Those are real?"

Avery rose her eyebrow.

"Right, magic is real," John sat back in the chair.

"Tell me about yourself, John." She crossed her legs leaning in a bit, elbows resting on her knees. "How did you get involved in crime solving?"

"It's a bit of a long story," he answered honestly.

"I've got time."


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft knocked on the door of 221C.

The door opened to reveal Avery and John still pouring over tea. Mycroft looked between the two of them. Avery raised her teacup to him. "Top of the morning to ya," she greeted. "Would you care to join us for tea? John and I were just having a wonderful conversation about life and coincidences. Of course, I know how you feel about those."

She gave him a wink. Mycroft scowled. "I'll take you up on a quick cup."

Avery flicked her wand and a cup floated over to Mycroft.

"Is that really a good idea showing magic to John over here?"

"Geez, it's good to see you too, Mycroft." John rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I have it on good authority that John already knows of magic. My revelation of my own wasn't too big of a shock to him. Now, relax."

"I can't stay long." Mycroft reached into his pocket. "I decided I wasn't going to contact you by owl, mostly because I'm not a fan of how messy they can be." he tossed something to Avery that she caught one-handed.

A smartphone rested in her hand. She rose her eyebrows, "Muggle technology, lovely."

"Do you know how to use it?" John asked.

"I do, but I find it irritating as it has a tendency to malfunction."

"And owls have a tendency to die," Mycroft said coldly.

Avery shook her head disapprovingly, "If Harry, Head of the Aurors, heard."

"What will he do? Turn me into a kettle?"

"Or a hippo," Avery smiled slyly. "I can tell you had another cheat day."

Mycroft shut his mouth and gave her a dirty look. "Now that you are good in with John, get close to my brother and keep him out of trouble."

"The babysitter doesn't need a reminder." Avery waved him away. She stood and began moving to the fireplace. "Do you have a fireplace in your office?"

"I do."

"Perfect," she took a pinch of something off the mantel. "Mycroft Holmes Office," she called. She tossed it into the fireplace and green flames burst forth.

She then stepped behind Mycroft. "Home is that way. Safe trip," she gave him a shove into the flame.

"What the hell!" John screamed.

Both the flames and Mycroft had vanished. John rounded on Avery. She was smiling at his reaction.

"Did you just kill him!?"

Avery scoffed. "I wish I had. He gets annoying. No, it's called Floo Powder. It allows people to travel from fireplace to fireplace. Quite handy really, it is also good to scare Muggles with. Your face was priceless."

"That scared me, Avery." John confronted.

"I know," she chuckled. "Can you imagine Mycroft's surprise when he arrives back to his office covered in a bit of ash? I would pay thousands of galleons to see that. Wizarding money," she answered John's confused gesture. "You have a lot to learn if I end up working with you too."

"How will you get in good with Sherlock?"

"I have a few ideas. I could always just be upfront and honest with him."

"If you tell him about magic, you might end up breaking him." John cautioned.

"I won't tell him. That would be breaking the statute of secrecy." Avery flicked her wand and all the dishes flew to the kitchen.

John watched in fascination as the dishes began to wash themselves.

"No," Avery said thoughtfully. "I think I'll tell him that his brother hired me to keep an eye on him and that I would be more than happy to split the profit with him just to get Mycroft back."

"What do you have against Mycroft?"

"Where do I start? I worked with him before and my God, he was the biggest pain in the ass." Avery sighed. "A little revenge and false information won't kill him."

John picked up his coat from the chair, "At least you and Sherlock have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"You both get easily annoyed by Mycroft."

"Good, I can use that." Avery paused. "Is Sherlock upstairs?"

"No, he stepped out."

Avery tucked her wand in the boot before opening the door. "Excellent, I will accompany you upstairs then."

She followed John up to 221b. The first thing Avery noticed was the disorganization of everything. Clutter rested in every place, dust adding some layers. She wondered if the kitchen was any better. It wasn't. Opening the refrigerator, she spotted a bag full of what looked like fingers.

"Lovely," she whispered under her breath.

She decided to return to the living and sit in the black chair.

"That's Sherlock's chair," John warned.

Avery gave him an incredulous look. "John, do I seem like the type of person to care?"

"No, but he will. He's a bit of a... What should I call it? Control freak about this types of things,"John dodged around.

"Is he now?" She ignored. Spotting a chess board and pieces of the table beside her, she flicked her wand. They flew to the small table between the two chairs.

"Are you going to play him in a game of chess?"

"If he's interested," she smiled at John. "Do you mind getting us some biscuits?"

"Yeah, sure." John grabbed his wallet off the fireplace mantel. "Don't come running to me when he hurts your feelings."

"I literally hunt down Dark Wizards for a living. I think I'll be okay." She teased.

With John's departure, she sat awaited her prey. She let her eyes close allowing her to retreat into deep thought. To outsmart Sherlock, Avery didn't need to be more intelligent than him. Manipulation was key. She needed him to believe he was winning, playing him like an egocentric fool. She had to act the stooge of Mycroft that Sherlock would expect, only half-functioning.

The sound of creaking floorboards opened her eyes. He stood there in the doorway staring at her. Sherlock really had a bit of an opposing presence from just his height alone. He glared at her sitting comfortably in his seat.

"Where's Mycroft?" He pushed.

"He left a little while ago." She watched him calmly.

"I take it that you work for him." Sherlock unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Currently, I do," she gestured to the seat in front of her. "Come, have a seat."

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't sit in my seat?" He threatened.

"John did, actually. But I'm not the type to care. Have a seat, Sherlock. Let's play a game. While we play, I'd like us to talk."

Sherlock sat in John's chair across from her. Avery could feel his eyes burning into her head as she moved her first piece.

"You said you currently work for Mycroft, what does that mean?" Sherlock slid his first piece into play as well.

"He hired me. I'm a bit of a freelancer but he occasionally hires me to do his dirty work, since we both know he can't be bothered." She relocated her knight.

"To do what exactly?"

"Babysit," she could see the concentration in his eyes.

"I'm assuming that you mean over me." Sherlock played.

"That is correct." Avery countered his play.

"You won't get much out of me." He promised.

Avery shrugged. "I wasn't planning on telling Mycroft anything important. He drives me nuts so why should I help him? I figure this: I make enough money to satisfy my needs and I would be willing to gift you some in return for your cooperation." She could see she almost had him cornered.

"You plan of just taking him money and lying to him?"

"Basically," she sat back trying to hide a smile. "And again, for your cooperation, I'll not only give you part of the cut, but I will even let you help to fool your brother. Both parties benefit and Mycroft will be a little tormented. A win-win situation, you could call it." She watched in satisfaction as he fell into her trap. "It may be a bit of trick to pull off such...deception. But," she moved her piece for a checkmate. "Do we have a deal?"

 **GUYS! I am so grateful for all the support that you all have been giving me! Please leave comments! I love hearing your feedback!**

 **Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

_Avery exhaled quietly. Every nerve fired in her body causing her to shake. She needed to stop being so nervous. Professor Flitwick, Head of her House, just wanted to speak with her concerning her OWLs. It was normal for fifth years to meet with the Head of their House to discusses the future beyond Hogwarts. But anytime he would call her to his office to speak with her, she felt like she was in trouble. Of course, she never did get into trouble, except for last year when she was part of the DA, Dumbledore's Army._

 _She needed to think more positively. It was her biggest weakness according to her brother. She never thought she did good enough, despite excelling at everything she tried. To her, it just never was good enough. Her sir name was passed down by many great wizards all known for their incredible feats in magic. She needed to stick out from her ancestors, unattached to their achievements and be known by hers._

 _Steeling her mind, she knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Enter," Flitwick's voice spoke from the other side._

 _She turned the handle and entered. Flitwick was at his desk while files were flying around his office reorganizing themselves. "You wished to see, Professor."_

 _"_ _Yes, I did, Miss Swann. Have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "I want to discuss with you any future careers you are considering undertaking."_

 _"_ _Do you want to discuss what I need to do to be prepared for OWLs and stuff?"_

 _"_ _Miss Swann," Flitwick looked over a file that landed in front of him. "There is not a doubt in my mind that you will pass the OWLs with all Outstandings. It is not the tests that concern me. I am more worried about what you will become."_

 _"_ _I don't think I quite follow, Professor," Avery confessed._

 _"_ _You have great drive and you are a quick learner. You have gifts beyond most of the wizards I have ever known and had the pleasure to duel with. But you also lack focus and interest. Once you had learned and mastered, you run off on another completely different subject. There's no real direction to your madness. I am afraid of you becoming bored and causing problems. You need to find something that will be an actual challenge for you."_

 _Avery bowed her head. "I haven't thought of it like that."_

 _"_ _What career would you like to look into?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," She shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it all that much. I wouldn't mind being a professor like yourself, though I probably wouldn't have the patience for students."_

 _Flitwick put the file down and stared at her gently. "Would you like some advice?" She nodded. "Our new Prime Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, had contacted me while he had still been Head of the Auror Department. He had been watching you and your brother's education achievements with great interest. He was even talking about hiring both of you to be Aurors as you both pass your N.E. ."_

 _"_ _Wow, just, wow," Avery sat back smiling. "I didn't think that I would be qualified…I never considered." It was her brother's dream to be an Auror, not hers. "No, I can't."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _It's something my brother has always wanted to be. I'm not going to take away his dream and make it my own." Avery straightened. "I'll find something, Professor. Maybe I could be a detective or something like that."_

 _"_ _Whatever you choose for yourself, I believe in you." Professor Flitwick smiled kindly. "I know you will accomplish great things, no matter what you do."_

"She's not my real aunt. She's been replaced. I know she has. I _know_ human ash."

* * *

This was probably the tenth lunatics that they had seen just today. Then again, she had a strange feeling that the man had probably been eating his aunt's ashes. Sherlock must have picked it up as he commanded the man to leave and never come back.

"What's with all the boring cases?" Sherlock groaned.

"We just have had a bit of a dry spell this past week." John shrugged. "They happen sometimes."

"I blame it on Avery over there."

"Me," Avery protested.

"There is no such thing as a coincident."

She was right. There had been two more murders by Flanigan that she had to rush to cover up before the witness could tell Sherlock. She hasn't been more exhausted by all of the running around. As long as he didn't know, she was happy.

"Maybe, you're paranoid."

Sherlock shot her a dirty look. "My brother isn't paying you to call me paranoid."

Avery caught John's eye. They shared a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that your brother would agree with me in some way."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "John, we are going out."

"What?" John looked up from his notes.

"I said we are going out." Sherlock stood and grabbing his coat.

Avery watched silently as John copied Sherlock's action. He shrugged towards her before heading down the stairs. Sighing in relief, Avery headed for the kitchen. Sherlock hadn't let her out of his sight since they first met. She knew of his distrust towards her and this break from him was welcome.

Avery ignored her stomach's hunger call as she spied the filth of the kitchen surfaces. She wouldn't even make tea. John's horror stories of what Sherlock experimented on resurfaced to her memory. Shuttering, she glanced around one more time before reaching down to her boot. She quietly slid her wand from the boot.

"Scourgify," she cast.

She waved her wand and some of the cabinets opened things began flying out from it. Avery straightened. There was someone behind her. She whirled around.

A pain throbbed behind her eyes. Her last memory was Sherlock's blurred face as he knocked her out with… a frying pan? Questioning her memory, she moved to rub her head, but there was a resistance.

Her eyes opened. She was staring at Sherlock's bedroom ceiling, her hands bound to the bedposts. "What the hell?" She pulled at the handcuffs. "I don't want to know what he has used these for."

"Nothing too graphic," his voice answered.

She whipped her head towards him. He sat in a chair lifting his bowed head. His eyes locked on hers. In his hand, he twirled her wand.

"Sherlock, put that down. You have no idea what it is."

Sherlock ran his fingers down its length. "I know what you think it is. You call it a wand. I told John that there was something off about you. You dabble in witchcraft. Magic isn't real."

"Sherlock," she tried to calm her voice. "You don't understand. Unlock me from this bed and let's talk this over. I'll tell you the truth, no more secrets."

"No," Sherlock stood from the chair getting closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sherlock. But you might force my hand." She could feel her temper rising through her clenched teeth.

His eyes thinned. "I don't trust you."

"The feeling is more than mutual," Avery shot back fighting to sit up against the bedposts.

"You're not a witch." Sherlock declared. "And this," he raised her wand, "is a stick."

"Sherlock," Avery growled fighting hard against her restraints. "Don't you dare snap that wand. I will kill you."

He gripped both ends of the wand just as a door downstairs slammed.

"Sherlock," John's voice called.

"John!" Avery screamed. "Help me! Sherlock's lost his mind."

John burst through the bedroom door to see Avery handcuffed to the bed and Sherlock preparing to break her wand. "What the hell?"

"He's going to break my wand, John. Stop him."

John snatched the wand from Sherlock's grasp. "Grown up," he ordered. "Give me the keys."

Once Avery was freed and reunited with her wand, John got Sherlock to sit in his chair. Avery used her magic to make tea as Sherlock watched, not being able to understand what he was seeing. John explained what magic was with minor corrections from Avery.

He glared angrily at a cup of tea that kept poking his head. His continual refusal to take it only made it push hard and faster, spilling hot tea everywhere.

"Do you get it now, Sherlock?" Avery inquired. "I'm a witch and magic is real."

Sherlock said nothing, stood, and walked to his room, shutting the door.

"I think we broke him." John whispered.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a long while. I've been so busy with college and my health has been bad. Hopefully, my health will stay well enough that I can get Chapter 6 done.**


	6. Chapter 6

_With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent a flat stone skipping across the Great Lake. The Giant Squid waved a tentacle at her, splashing down hard as it returned into the lake's depths._

 _Avery flopped onto a nearby fallen tree log, sighing to herself. Professor Flitwick's words of advice weren't sitting well on her mind. She wondered why he would recommend an Auror career. She loved her studies and learning. She wanted to grow, explore, and discover new things. But, the idea of fighting and hunting down bad people was thrilling._

" _Hey, Mis," a familiar voice emerged from behind._

 _A young man, a year old than herself, stood a few feet away. His black hair was slightly tossed by the wind, his Ravenclaw tie loose around his neck. His eyes were soft and kind, a light shade of blue. He gave a small knowing smile that was slightly crooked._

" _Hi," she whispered turning back to stare at the lake._

 _Her brother sat next to her and tenderly put his arm around her shoulder. "Pre-OWLs anxiety," he guessed._

" _No, Hagan," she let her head sink into her hands. "Professor Flitwick just had said something that has me thinking. He thinks that I might have a career as an Auror."_

" _Is that a bad thing?" He questioned._

" _That's not it," Avery tried to explain. "Being an Auror is your dream. It's something that you want to do. I don't want to take that from you."_

 _Hagan chuckled under his breath. "I don't think it is possible to steal a career choice. Mis, you can be whatever you want to be. I'd be honored to be a fellow Auror with you. But if you don't want to be that, that's your choice."_

" _But, Professor Flitwick said," she started._

" _He is a wise person," Hagan cut her off. "He knows a lot of things; however, he can only give you advice. You are still in control of your life."_

 _Avery growled standing to her feet. "I don't feel in control. Ever since I can to Hogwarts, everything seems to be out of my control. People say that I should be this or that. That I am a Swann, which means 'great things' will come from me._

" _The school has tried to kill me. My first year, there was a basilisk loose, attacking Muggle-borns. My second year, dementors were trying to keep Hogwarts safe and to catch a mass murderer. My third year, the Triwizard Tournament came, a fellow classmate died, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back. Last year, a deranged mental case was hired as a teacher who would torture students and we joined a secret club to learn how to defend ourselves. Only, Hagan, only for bad things to keep happening. There is no control!"_

 _Struggling for breath, she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm scared, Hagan."_

 _He exhaled sadly. He stood and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "That's okay. That's life." He whispered. "We will always be faced with the unknown. Even prophecies are so vague that they can't be taken as a clear path for the future. There's no true way of knowing what will come._

" _Being alive means making choices and dealing with consequences, whether they are ours or someone else. It's the best we can do with the life we are given. We just have to take it one step at a time. And if we stumble, we have our friends and family to help lift us back on our feet. I know things seem out of control. I'll tell you. We will never truly be in control of what happens. With the choices that you can choose, I will always support you."_

 _Avery wrapped her arms tighter around her brother. Sobbing hard, she buried her face deeper into his chest. She didn't want to let go. She just wanted to stay there with her big brother, feeling safer than she had felt in a long time._

" _Thank you, Hagan," she whispered. "Please, don't ever leave me."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, Mis."_

* * *

Hoisting herself to the top of her case, Avery glanced down to see Grimwald staring up at her. He gave his tail a small wag, hoping that she would stay.

"No, Grimwald, I need to go." She sighed. "Go hang out with others."

His tail fell.

"Don't give me that attitude." She scoffed. "I'll come back tonight."

Avery fully escaped her case and shut it behind her. A blinking flash on her mobile caught her attention. Mycroft had left a voice message.

"I am sending some of my men your way to pick up you and Sherlock. Be ready."  
Rather abrupt and rude, she thought to herself.

She slipped into something a bit more comfortable outfit and clean. Her wand slid down her boot before heading down to Sherlock's flat.

"Sherlock, Mycroft-" Avery looked around the corner to see Sherlock wrapped up in a bed sheet. "Are you naked under that?"

"You're naked under your clothes." He retorted as he grabbed a cup of tea.

"That's not the point," she spotted the heavy-set man staring at her from John's chair. He was drooling at her. She recognized the look his eyes. "Who's this?"

"Some client," Sherlock waved the man off.

The downstairs bell rang.

"Shut up!" Sherlock shouted towards the door.

"Sherlock," Avery pushed again.

Sherlock lifted his hand to her silencing her. "Show me the car that backfired, John."

A cop suddenly appeared in front of the camera. "I think that guy is a suspect."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and leaned. "Pass me over."

"Alright, but there is a mute button and I will use it."

Avery rolled her eyes to the heavens. _I'm not drunk enough to deal with this._

A second doorbell ringing sent her downstairs to greet some of Mycroft's men. She waved them upstairs. "He's up there and naked."

One of the men gave her an incredulous look but didn't say anything as he went to fetch Sherlock. She headed for the waiting car. The driver passed her a sealed file as soon as she sat in the back. Instructions on the front told her not to open it until given permission to.

Sherlock still wrapped in a sheet enter the seat beside her. Their eyes met.

"They couldn't get you to dress?" She smiled with amusement.

"I know where I am going. I don't need to dress."

"Really," she shook her head. "You know, this is what I was trying to talk about this morning."

"Is that so?" Sherlock continued to stare out his window.

Avery lowered her voice. "Sherlock, you can't keep acting like this. I'm sorry ruined everything that you knew and understood about the world. You just need to face the facts that the world is a bit bigger than you thought. Get passed it. We need to be able to work together. Treating me like I do not exist won't help anyone."

He gave her a menacing side-eye. "I don't trust something that is not based on scientific fact. Magic," he emphasized, "is not science."

"Why don't you trust your eye?"

He didn't answer, choosing to return his gaze to the window. Giving up on trying to talk some sense, Avery fiddled with her necklace, her eyes slowly glazing over in thought.

Sherlock secretively watched her. It was something for worth to her. Based on the pendant and the chain, he could tell it couldn't have been more than a few pounds. He became so lost in thought that he missed that she had spotted him staring.

Their arrival at Buckingham Palace separated them as Sherlock went to wait for John while Avery entered Mycroft's personal office.

"I take it my brother was a bit of a handful." He greeted.

"He came naked wrapped in a sheet to Buckingham Palace," Avery rested her hand on her hip. "You tell me."

"It will be taken care of," Mycroft said holding back some frustration. "I wanted to break down what a colleague and I will discuss with Sherlock and John. Due to the nature of what will be said, you will get a different side of the story."

"If you are referring to the matter of Sherlock and John not knowing of the Wizarding World, you will not need to worry too much." In reply to his questioning expression, she explained. "John's cousin went to Hogwarts with me. She told him. As for Sherlock, he tied me to his bed, wanted to burn me as a witch, and was going to snap my wand till John came to the rescue. He really doesn't do well with bad news."

Mycroft shook his head with a small smile of amusement. "Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"His knowledge of the wizarding world won't be a problem as soon as my assignment is done."

"Indeed," he sighed. "To get back to the point, I'm having Sherlock recover some intel and compromising photos from a woman."

"A woman," Avery snickered, "Were you drunk, Mycroft?"

"The pictures aren't of me," he held back his anger. "They are of someone close to my employer. We don't want those photos leaked in any way."

"Understandable," Avery nodded.

"The woman is Irene Adler. She also has other intel. She is a collector of secrets. We need to get that away from her to prevent more trouble." Mycroft stood from his chair and moved towards her, hands in his pocket. "Our sources also say that she is in contact with Arthinan Flanigan."

Avery's attention was caught. "Is she a witch? Why would she be working with him?"

"Mr. Potter went through the records. He says there is no Irene Adler registered as a witch in Britain."

"That's strange. Flanigan would never work with Muggles. He believes in the purity of the wizarding world." Avery pondered aloud. "He even played a major part in trials that convicted hundreds of Muggle-borns for nothing. He mostly captured and brought them in, in perfect health or not." Avery shook her head. "Maybe, she's -"

A knock at Mycroft's office door made them go fall quiet. A man entered. "Pardon the interruption, John Watson has just arrived."

"That's my cue." Mycroft started to leave before he remembered something. "Mr. Shacklebolt wanted to see you. And if you take the Floo Network, do me a favor and don't get anything dirty."

"What a shame," Avery teased. "I planned on letting off a stink bomb in here."

With one last dirty look, Mycroft left the office.

Avery reached into a small bag tied around her waist. She took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Wizarding Prime Minister's Office," she stepped in flares dancing around her then into the office.

"You wanted to see me," she greeted.

"We did," Kingsley greeted.

Harry stood beside Kingsley. "Have a seat, Swann."

"I have a feeling that I would do better standing." She deflected.

Harry sighed. "We need you to step down in the case."

"We are going to do this again."

"No," Kingsley countered. "This time, there isn't a choice. You are taking full priority of learning as much as you can from this Irene Adler character. I'm sure Mycroft may have addressed this, but she knows things that must be uncovered. She has knowledge that could stop Flanigan and other things."

Avery pinched her eyes shut. "Who will be taking over the main case then?"

"Alexander," Harry answered.

"Are you sure?!" Avery objected. "He couldn't get himself out of a wet paper bag with a knife in his hand… and it was already torn up."

Kingsley held back a smile. "I know that you don't particularly care for him, but he is the only other Auror who already knows a great deal about the case and is available to take on the case."

Fighting off her frustration, she exhaled slowly. "I will step down until I am needed again. I trust that I will be asked to return to the case."

Harry glanced at Kingsley. "If all goes well," he confirmed.

"Why don't I believe you?"

A vibration in her pocket turned her attention. Sherlock had sent her a text.

WHERE ARE YOU?

-SH

Another vibrate went off.

I NEED YOU. HURRY UP!

-SH

"I have to go. Sherlock is wondering where I am." Avery tucked the phone away making her way to the fireplace.

"Avery," Harry called to her. "Keep your eyes open."

"Of course," she stepped into the fireplace and green flames consumed her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that things have been taking so long. I have the next few chapters planned. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

_She had never felt so small before. The black building loomed above her. She needed to go in there, but she couldn't move her legs._

 _"Aren't you going in?" Her mother asked._

 _"Won't you come with me?" Avery shook with fear._

 _"Your father and I decided years again that this is a special moment and you need to experience it on your own. Your brother did it."_

 _"He's braver than I am."_

 _"I believe in you." Her mother pushed her gently towards the building. "Go on, sweetie. We will come to get you soon."_

 _Avery finally stepped up to the door and gave her mother one last look before entering. The lighting was dim. Everything had a fine layer of dust with some corners having cobwebs. Trying to peer down the rows, her brain manipulated the shadows into creatures crawling towards her._

 _She slowly stepped back bumping into someone. Avery flipped around to see an old man standing behind her holding several long skinny boxes._

" _Are you Ollivander?" She gulped._

" _I am," he answered. "You look like a Swann."_

" _Yes, sir, my name is Avery Swann," She introduced._

 _A large smile grew on his wrinkled face. "Ah, yes," he shuffled around to his desk. "To give another Swann their wand, that is a true treat. Your family line has been gifted with the most powerful and unique wands. Your father, Jericho Swann, eleven inches, cypress wood with a dragon heartstring," Ollivander shoved boxes away in the shelves, "An incredible wizard in his own right."_

 _Avery watched him pull out a box and bring it to her._

" _Try this one," he opened it._

 _A light brown wand rested in the box waiting for Avery to pick it up._

 _She picked it up and was about to get used to its feel when Ollivander snatched it from her hand. He gave her another box and started to try that one. They continued the cycle of her trying a wand and him taking it away._

 _About an hour into it, Ollivander appeared defeated. "I don't understand. Most of these wands are good…" he trailed off._

 _Avery watched him disappear into a back room, only to reappear with a strange wand. Ollivander extended it to her but before she could take it, he pulls it away._

" _This is a special wand. The only kind I have ever made." He slowly held it to her._

 _Shaking, she took it by the handle. A warm tingling sensation ran down her hand. Avery admired its design and weight. It felt like a part of her that she didn't know was missing._

 _Ollivander was pleased. "Very good, I always wondered who this wand would choose."_

" _Sir," Avery cautiously asked, "You said this was a special wand."_

" _Yes, quite special. It is the only wand I ever made with a special core. My wandmaker friend in America wanted to see what I could with a Thunderbird feather."_

" _Thunderbird," she wondered aloud._

" _A very powerful magical creature native to the Americas," Ollivander explained. "It was difficult to work with. It was very picky about the wood that would make its home. Yew wood, twelve inches," Ollivander took the wand and placed it in the box. He can closer to Avery. "Promise me that you will look after it."_

" _I promise."_

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to spend time with us." Luna's whimsical voice spoke.

"I mean how can I say no when I had a wand poking my back." Avery teased. "But no seriously, I'm glad you guys wanted to see me."

"To be perfectly honest," Ginny tossed her long ginger hair over her shoulder, "I needed a break away from the kids. The boys are visiting for the Christmas Break and it's been crazier than normal. James has been pulling destructive pranks around the house. Albus and Lily haven't been very helpful in keeping the house clean. "

"It doesn't help that Molly has been trying to pull the family together, despite everyone's busy schedule." Hermione sipped on her butterbeer. "Ron and George have been working overtime at the shop with the holiday season coming."

"And Harry has been swamped with the Flanigan case still." Ginny agreed.

"Why did they take you off the case?" Luna turned to Avery. "I thought you knew the most about him and were one of the top Aurors."

Avery drummed her fingers on her pint mug. "It's complicated," her phone vibrated again, "irritatingly complicated."

"Thirty-second time," Hermione counted. "Who wants your attention so bad?"

"As I said, it's complicated."

"So what will you be doing for Christmas?" Luna posed.

"I, unfortunately, have to be keeping an eye on someone for an assignment."

"Who?" They said in unison.

Avery sighed, "Ever heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looked visibly shocked.

"I take it that you know him," Avery assumed.

"He is only the most famous detective in the Muggle world. He's even well known in the Wizarding World." Hermione explained. "I have to admit I'm a huge fan of his work."

"That's pretty cool that you get to work with him," Ginny confessed.

Avery's phone went off again. "Are you kidding me? He is a pretentious, self-centered, egotistical, arrogant asshole. He drives me nuts, he's always suspicious of me, and he tries to put himself in charge of me. It's like he can't handle the idea that I have an opinion as well. He's so infuriating."

"That sounds like your first description of Aeren," Luna commented casually over her tea.

All eyes were on Avery.

"Aeren was different," Avery defended.

"I don't know how there could be a difference," Hermione interjected. "I even remember you using the same words to describe Aeren."

"Let's just drop this." Avery cutover.

"Why not?" Ginny insisted. "You hear more about our lives than we ever hear about yours. We worry about you. You are our friend, just as much as we are to you."

"I don't -"

"You used to be so outgoing and open. I know the events at Hogwarts was hard on you, hard on all of us, really. " Luna touched Avery's hand. "You just dealt with it much differently than we did. You shut us out. You buried yourself in work."

"Luna's right." Ginny agreed. "This is the first time in years since we were able to get you to come to hang out with us."

"I need a break from Sherlock and his ridiculousness," Avery excused herself.

"It's not that we are not happy you are here." Hermione simplified. "We are just worried about you."

Avery bowed her head stroking the side of her mug with her thumb. "I know that you are my friends and you worry. I appreciate that. But I'm okay. Really, I'm okay."

After their hangout, Avery visited the Leaky Cauldron and drank herself into a mess. Avery landed in her flat as the room stopped spinning. She stumbled to her bed and face-planted on the warm sheets.

At least, she had enough mind power to apparate home before she got too buzzed to function. As her eyes became heavy, she flicked her wand and her trunk opened. Her world went dark just as Grimm came to cuddle her to sleep.

Grimm's licks woke her from her drunken sleep. Her head pulsed and she felt nauseous. Avery reached for her wand.

"Accio Pumpkin Juice."

A bottle flew into her room and crashed on to the pillows. Avery sat up stretching. Grimm grabbed the bottle. She accepted it from him and took a long drink from it.

"I should have stopped at four drinks." She muttered digging through her bedside table. Avery removed a small glass vial filled with a silvery liquid. Her hangover disappeared as soon as she swallowed some of it.

Grimm's tail thudded against the bed when their eyes met. Avery sighed and scratched behind his ears.

"You're such a good boy," she crooned.

"I didn't know Mrs. Hudson allowed dogs here." John's voice announced his arrival.

"Well, technically, he doesn't live here. He lives in my trunk." To John's unsure expression, she pressed. "It has an expandable charm that leads to split dimension where he lives along with some others of his kind."

"You rescue dogs," John simplified.

"I rescue magical creatures called Grim that are specters who take the form a black dog, considered an omen of bad luck and death in the Wizarding World. They are often hunted and killed on sight," Avery opened her closet and popped open the trunk. Grimm hopped in and she closed it again. "I save them from death. They are quite harmless, good parents to their children, and rather humble beings. Honestly, they just have bad instincts as they are drawn to future death. It's not their fault that they have that drive. Just like how it's not your fault that you are addicted to danger."

John nodded slowly. "I think I have seen one before. When I was in Afghanistan, there's something that looked a lot like that. It was just wandering around the battlefield. I thought I was the only one who saw. Someone wanted to shoot it down but they couldn't move. They were scared."

Avery poured herself a cup of coffee and offered John one as well. "Grims do have that effect on people. They can't help it. It's just something about seeing a strange creature in a place riddled with death that scares the mind."

"What made you decide to rescue them?"

"That's a long story." Avery sat on her couch patting the seat next to her.

John joined her.

"As you know, I've worked as an Auror for many years. During one of our cases, my partner and I found one being tormented by a community of wizards. We saved him and revived him. While not fully domesticated, the Grim grew to trust us enough to know that we were trying to save him and that we wanted the best for him."

"Was that the Grim you were talking about?" He flicked his hand towards the bedroom.

"Oh, no, the Grim I am talking is the head leader of the pack I keep in the trunk. He maintains balance while I'm away."

"How many do you have in there?"

"Twelve, the one you saw was my youngest. He developed a domesticated relationship with my former partner and me. He acts more like a dog than a specter."

John finished his tea. "So, I need a favor."

"A favor," Avery flicked her wand and the teacups flew to the kitchen and started to wash themselves. "What kind of favor?"

"Is it possible for you to bring some of your wizarding treats to the Christmas party?"

Avery's eyebrows rose. "That can be a possible secrecy risk."

"I'm not asking for the magical ones, just ones that taste really good."

Avery smiled to herself. "I can think of a few things."

* * *

 **I know it's pretty short but I had time to whip something up. The Christmas party is the next chapter. Molly will be introduced and Sherlock is a jerk. Can't wait. Thank you for your support and patience. This summer I'll be more on top of** **writing and story delvelopment (also characters).**


	8. My Apology

**I am so sorry to inform every one who was very invested in this story. However, due to major health concerns, I will be forced to retire this series until I am fully recovered. It breaks my heart to have to end do this but I've put off telling everyone.**


End file.
